The present invention relates to permanent point of purchase display assemblies, and particularly to such devices which are used for merchandising cigarettes in retail sales establishments. Current merchandising units have several disadvantages that limit their conduciveness to planned and impulse sales. Important features of any such assemblies are compactness, capacity, accessibility of merchandise contained therein to customers, and aesthetic appeal. For example, some merchandisers have racks with vertical dividers thereon for dividing the racks into vertical rows, each of the rows containing one brand of cigarette, stacked with the front panels of the adjacent packs abutting each other. The packs are singly removable by the customers at the columns' lower ends, and the capacity of such merchandisers are only limited by the height of the columns. However, the proliferation of cigarette brands has made such an arrangement a very inefficient user of space, as each of the brands are horizontally adjacent one another and the rack extends a relatively great linear distance along a shelf or floor and thereby prevent a simultaneous viewing of all available brands. Other merchandising racks include a four-sided, vertical, free-standing floor unit, the four sides being attached to each other along their lengths and at ninety degree angles to create a square plan view. The sides may be rotatable about a center support post or fixedly mounted on such a post, and the customer may view the four sides of these two types of rack by rotating the rack or by moving around it, respectively. As in the previously discussed prior art merchandiser, such a unit does not permit facile viewing of all available brands when each of those brands is placed on one of the four sides. If the cigarettes on such a merchandiser are arranged so that all brands are placed on and visible at each of the four sides when the rack is full, a customer may assume that his preferred brand is not in stock at any of the four sides if the side he first views does not have that brand. If the cigarettes on such a merchandiser are placed so that each brand is available on only one of the four sides, then a customer will have to check between one and four sides of the rack before finding his brand. Either method of arrangement causes customer irritation and delay, neither of which is conducive to cigarette sales.